¡Shhh!
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: ¡Shhh! susurró ella al mismo tiempo que ponía su delgado dedo en los labios de Neal.  Una historia para Halloween


¡SHHH!

Por MIMICAT

Hoy estaba de muy buen humor, aunque se había levantado de un genio de los mil diablos. Tenía que marcharse en pocos días y la cantidad de papeleo para dejar Chicago y establecerse definitivamente en Florida había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado.

Los periódicos habían anunciado que el empresario Neal Leegan dejaba la ciudad para tomar las riendas de los astilleros de la familia. No le había dado la gana buscarla para despedirse de ella.

Ellos dos eran los únicos de la familia que quedaban en Lakewood y la verdad ya se había hartado. Era el momento de empezar de nuevo, alejarse de una vez y para siempre.

Pero esa mañana había llegado un mensaje urgente para él, ¡Ella quería verlo! Al tomar entre sus manos el pequeño sobre que despedía ese sutil pero único aroma que podía percibir en su dorado cabello, lo supo. Abrió el sobre con rapidez y leyó con atención cada una de las palabras que había escritas en la nota y su humor cambió

Le invitaba a pasar la tarde con ella ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Después que tantas veces había rechazado sus invitaciones a tomar el brunch en la Mansión Leegan, todas las ocasiones en las cuales se había rehusado a bailar con él en las reuniones de la familia. Él había sido el blanco de sus sistemáticos rechazos haciéndolo la comidilla de todas y cada una de las viejas cotorras que asistían a los eventos.

Había abandonado las apuestas, trataba de no beber de más para no hacer el un ridículo mayor al acercase a ella, había mandado a Eliza a París para que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. La pelirroja se había marchado encantada de la vida y allá había conocido a un pobre hombre al cuál había amarrado y la había llevado vestidita de blanco al altar.

Había entrado a la Universidad para complacer a su padre haciéndose cargo de los negocios de la familia Leegan. ¡Dios Santo! Hasta podría decirse que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de bien. Un hombre de bien que se perdía en el alcohol de vez en cuando al ver todos sus esfuerzos irse al demonio en cada nuevo rechazo.

Pero la muy… tonta no notaba nada de ello, sólo tenía ojos para su tío, el simple de su primo y aquél ingles que no acababa de sacar de su vida de una vez por todas.

Neal se vistió con un esmero especial, eligió el traje de fino casimir que le caía como dibujado sobre el cuerpo, se afeitó con parsimonia, escogió las mancuernillas a juego con el pisa corbatas que sujetaba su finísima corbata de seda.

Se irguió frente al espejo y se dio una mirada de aprobación ante su gallarda figura, no cabía duda, si ella no lo veía de una vez por todas como el atractivo hombre que era la mandaría al demonio de una vez por todas.

Entró en su auto y emprendió el camino hacia su cita. A pesar de ser noviembre la tarde era agradable y el camino estaba rodeado de árboles dorados. El moreno suspiró nervioso, era ahora o nunca.

Ella había cambiado mucho, era increíble cuánto. Al morir la tía abuela y las dos mujeres del hogar de Pony, ella cambió. Tal vez el contacto tan cercano con la muerte le había cambiado por dentro. Así que había dejado el trabajo en el hospital atendiendo enfermos y se había acercado al departamento de tanatología y para sorpresa de todos los que la conocían, había pedido su transferencia al anfiteatro del hospital. Se había concentrado en el estudio del arte del embalsamamiento. Albert se la había llevado a su último viaje por Egipto donde ella había aprendido el arte del uso de las especias, los aceites, venenos y los minerales que hacían posible la conservación incorruptible de aquellos que ya se habían ido.

Se había convertido en una verdadera experta en la materia, tanto que había desarrollado sus propios métodos y procedimientos para embalsamar. Albert le había hecho traer desde África y Asia, los más extraños ingredientes para continuar su investigación. El tío William hacía cualquier cosa por ella y la apoyaba en esta nueva excentricidad.

El tío William había anunciado su matrimonio con una mujer de uno de esos países extraños y lejanos que frecuentaba. De un día para otro se fue y no volvió ¡Nada extraño en él!

Neal sostenía firmemente el volante y sonreía discretamente ante la idea de pasar una tarde con ella, estaba tan nervioso y su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El camino le parecía tan largo… tan largo.

En ese momento se lamentó que no tuviera un hermano con el cuál compartir la alegría que le embargaba y parecía salírsele por los poros. Hasta le parecía que podría compartir esta complicidad con su mismísimo primo Archie. Archie… tenía tanto tiempo que no le veía, se marchó a estudiar a Inglaterra un postgrado y tal parece que encontró el cauce de su vida pues ni siquiera volvió por su mojigata novia que dejó vestida y alborotada con la boda.

Neal llegó a lo que otrora fuera el hogar de Pony, los chicos habían sido reubicados en unas instalaciones más grandes en Lakewood, donde eran atendidos de lo mejor, él mismo se había encargado de ello.

Ella había conservado el hogar y lo había convertido en su casa de fin de semana, se recluía ahí días enteros. Tal vez recordando al Inglés que después de su última puesta en escena en Chicago tomó, Neal suponía, un año sabático pues a la fecha no había regresado a los escenarios, ni a la vida de la rubia.

Neal llegó al portal y bajó del auto, ella le esperaba en la puerta enfundada en un ligero y vaporoso vestido que dejaba ver sus formas veladas bajo la tela.

-¡Hola! –Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que nunca había usado para Neal-

-Hola –saludó el moreno inclinándose al mismo tiempo para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia la cuál giró un poco para recibir el beso en la comisura de los rojos labios.

Neal la miró sorprendido, ella simplemente lo tomó del brazo para caminar lenta y cadenciosamente hacia el interior del edificio.

La salita estaba remodelada y decorada con un gusto exquisito, tomó asiento en un mullido sofá y ella se sentó junto a él tan cerca como nunca antes.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir dijo -la joven entre sonrisas-

Neal trataba de llevar el hilo de la conversación pues la rubia hablaba sin parar, de una cosa y de otra. Ella que siempre había sido hasta tímida, era un manojo de palabras que salían a borbotones de sus labios rojos.

-Candy… -trató de decir el moreno- Candy… vengo a despedirme…

La joven guardó silencio y miró clavando sus verdes ojos en las pupilas doradas del joven que brillan con intensidad.

-¿Te vas? –Dijo ella en un susurro con una voz casi irreconocible.

Neal se sintió de repente incómodo ante la mirada que la chica le daba, parecía que los ojos de malaquita le taladraran atravesándolo por completo, hasta podría decir que el arco de las cejas de Candy había cambiado dando a la mirada una expresión extraña.

El día estaba acabando de morir en el exterior, iluminando el pálido rostro de la chica en carmesí, delineando sus afiladas facciones.

-Si me voy a la Florida, ya nada me detiene aquí, mis padres se han ido, Eliza ha hecho ya su vida y yo…

-¿Y Tú?

-Y yo… he decidido marcharme pues no he podido llegar a tu corazón- Soltó Neal de golpe-

Candy sonrió de una manera que le erizó la piel a Neal, era una sonrisa extraña.

Neal se revolvió incómodo en el sillón de pronto le pareció que la mujer junto a él era alguien totalmente desconocida.

Candy se levantó del sillón y sirvió una tasa de aromático té que le ofreció a Neal junto con algunos pastelillos dispuestos en una elegante charola. Ella misma se sirvió una tasa y tomó asiento frente él. Acercó la tasa a sus rojos labios y tomó un sorbo de la aromática infusión sin apartar los ojos del rostro del moreno. Él tomó también un sorbo y tomó un pastelillo de la fuente. Ella apuró su tasa y se levantó nuevamente mirando el fuego de la chimenea dándole la espalda a Neal.

El chico terminó su té y otros tres pastelillos. Candy escuchó el sonido de la porcelana cuando la tasa descansó por fin en el platito.

-¿Y si te dijera que no te irás? –dijo ella con voz ronca, aún dándole la espalda al hombre.

Neal levantó la ceja tratando de entender lo que escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que una onda de calor subía por su cuerpo encendiendo sus mejillas y haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Él no le contestó, ella giró sobre sí misma y él la miró sonreír, con las verdes pupilas dilatadas, con los blancos dientes, que él por un momento notó agudos. Neal se percató que sus manos y su frente estaban empapadas en sudor, las manos comenzaban a hormiguearle. Se sintió mareado, por un momento le pareció que caería en un pozo profundo y oscuro; se aflojó la corbata y desabotonó el primer botón. Se enjugó el rostro con su pañuelo. ¡Necesitaba aire! Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que no pudo abrir.

Neal se desplomó en el sillón nuevamente el rostro sonriente de Candy iba y venía de manera intermitente, de pronto sintió un extraño gusto en su boca, los pastelillos de almendra le perfumaban por dentro. El rostro pálido y la rubia cabellera iba y venía riendo cada vez más fuerte; se talló los ojos tratando de enfocar todo le daba vueltas, un torbellino a su alrededor. Un torbellino de gasas, de cabello rubio, dientes blancos y labios rojos.

Escuchó un taconeo, respiración entrecortada, un rostro afilado tan cerca al suyo, aliento confundido, casi pudo sentir la humedad de labios sobre su boca. Todas esas imágenes iban y venían rodeadas de niebla oscura.

-Neal –Escuchaba entre risas- Neal –escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, como escupido a borbotones que llenaban sus oídos como un zumbido que le embotaba.

Como pudo se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta que abrió de golpe, trató de llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco. El aire frío parecía que le ayudaría a reanimarse e irse de ahí. Caminó tambaleándose por el sendero de gravilla que salía desde la puerta principal. Sus torpes pasos le alejaban del auto, una sombra le seguía de cerca, podía escuchar los pasos tras de él. Neal avanzaba desesperado tratando de huir, pero la sombra le cubría por la espalda, volteó el rostro y la vio caminando tras de él con esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que le llenaba de angustia.

Llegó a una puerta que abrió torpemente y entró, el aire se tornó espeso, nauseabundo; el dulzón aroma se confundía con especias y formol.

Neal abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó sin perder de vista la puerta.

Vio la sombra que le seguía detenerse en la puerta, distinguió las esmeraldas entre las sombras y caminó hacia atrás. Tropezó con algo y cayó al piso. Trató de ponerse de pie tomándose de lo que pudo y pudo sentir una superficie dura bajo una tela. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas al distinguir las siluetas oscuras sentadas a su alrededor.

Ahí estaban todos ellos, sentados, mirándolo desde las cuencas vacías en sus rostros ¡Todos ellos! ¡Estaban todos!

Vio la cabellera rubia hasta el hombro de un hombre alto; el perfil perfecto de un castaño que él podría reconocer en cualquier lugar; las finas manos enfundadas en un traje con una flor marchita en el ojal característica de su primo.

Neal gritó horrorizado al descubrir la última silueta de un jovencito rodeado de rosas.

Cayó al suelo gritando desesperado, el aire fétido entraba a sus pulmones, hasta su sangre misma, llenándolo de podredumbre. La sintió cerca de él, las delgadas manos sostuvieron su rostro perlado en sudor y sin dejar de sonreírle le dijo:

-¡Tú no te irás! ellos también trataron de dejarme, y he los aquí, ¡Tú no te irás! ¡Tú te quedarás conmigo!

-Yo… yo… te amo –balbuceo el muchacho-

-Tendremos todo el tiempo para que sigas amándome – le susurró al oído la rubia.

Neal gritó nuevamente tratando de sacudirse del agarre de la rubia, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, sentía que se estaba hundiendo y de pronto entre estertores pudo distinguir cuatro sombras que se acercaban a espaldas de la rubia.

Ella puso su blanco y delgado índice sobre los labios de Neal que desfallecía frente a ella.

-¡Shhh! – le dijo Candy - que con tanto ruido los has despertado.


End file.
